Blending In
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: Spotted: A handsome mystery man stepping into a limo, heading for St.Judes.  AU Chair fic ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I have another multi-chaptered story going on but this wouldn't leave me alone so here you go ;)**

_Good morning Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here with the scoop on the first day of junior year._

_Spotted:_

_Queen S and her BFF, B, sitting at the Steps of the Met. N and Carter smoking it up in Central Park. And last but certainly not least; a sizzling hot mystery man stepping into a limo heading for... You guessed it, St. Judes. Better lock up your girlfriends, this one looks dangerous. _

_Looks like the first day is going pretty smoothly... but don't worry , I'm sure scandal is just around the corner!_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

He snapped his phone closed and let out a deep breath. Guess he wouldn't be able to arrive secretly and 'blend in'. The limo pulled over and he took another deep breath. "Mr. Bass, we've arrived."

**A/N: Ok so super duper short chapter but this is just the introduction. I have the next one written so if you want more, review :D**


	2. Along Came Chuck Bass

**A/N: Wohoo, a fast update, even though it's really short. I've started writing the other one and it's a lot longer, so I'll try too update ASAP :D**

"Oh my god B, check it out," Serena whispered and Blair looked the way she was pointing. Pulling over smoothly at the curb was a glamorous, black limo. "What's the big deal S, it's only a limo," Blair said, earning an eye roll from Serena, "It's not about the limo, it's about the person inside."

As if on cue, the door to the limo opened. It drove away and standing left was the 'new kid' Gossip Girl had been talking about. Whispers erupted and he ducked his head and rushed through the crowd. Opening the doors, he disappeared into the school.

"So S, what do you think?" Hazel, one of her minions, questioned. Serena sighed, "I'm not sure, but he has this strange appeal." Blair rolled her eyes subtly at her friend.

Ever since Serena and Nate had broken up, she had been looking for a new _king. _Therefor, every new guy went straight to Serena so she could decide if she liked him or not."Yeah, I'm gonna give him a shot," Serena decided just as the bell rang.

GG*GG*GG*GG*GG*GG*GG*

Blair walked into the chemistry classroom, on time as always, and took her usual seat near the window.

10 minutes into class, the door opened and every ones attention turned to the front of the room. In stepped the boy from this morning and handed the teacher a note. Nodding his head, the teacher pointed to the empty seat next to Blair. She quickly looked back down to her book and tried to ignore him as he sat down next to her.

The rest of the class passed by slowly as she tried to focus on on her teacher, rather then the way his knee was brushing against hers, and how it sent a tingling sensation down her spine... She shook her head to try to get the traitorous thoughts to disappear. _He's off limits, he's off limits__, _she kept chanting in her head, but her focus was ruined as soon as his hand brushed against hers, all thoughts of Serena and limits gone.

When the bell rang Blair got up quickly, which resulted into her crashing into her new 'lab partner.' Bending down to pick up her stuff, she saw a pair of unfamiliar hands help her.

When everything was back into her bag, she stood up and came face-to-face with _him._ "Thanks," she stuttered out.

"No problem," he responded in a deep, husky voice, "I'm Chuck... Bass." She took his hand and almost flinched at the warmth of the handshake. "So do I get to hear your name or what?" he said after a few moments. She blushed deeply and saw a smirk slide it's way across his face. "It's Blair," she answered finally and he started to gather his books.

"Nice to meet you Blair. I'll see you around." And with that he walked out of the classroom. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and tried to regain herself as she went to meet Serena for lunch.

**A/N: Don't forget to review ;)**


	3. Billionaire

**A/N: Okay, a new chapter. I'm not gonna update this one before I update: Love Makes Everything simple so don't hold your breath because I've been having a major writers block with that one. I'm rambling but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Spotted:**

**B and the new guy having a heart-to-heart during **_**Chemistry**_**... how fitting!**

** XOXO Gossip Girl**

"I can't believe you disobeyed a direct order from S," was the first thing Blair heard when she arrived at the MET steps for lunch. "What are you talking about?" she said and kept on walking to their usual spot.

When Penelope shoved her phone in Blair's face, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The message from Gossip Girl was open and below the text was a picture of her and Chuck, their hands in a tight handshake.

"You know Serena's supposed to get the first shot," Hazel said and Blair had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "I know, I was just putting in a good word for her," she said, the lie rolling easily off her tongue.

"Thanks B," Serena said coldly, walking up to them. "Hey, there he is," Nelly said, pointing across the street. Leaning casually against a wall, was indeed Chuck Bass. Serena started walking down the steps calling over her shoulder, "Wish me luck."

* * *

Lighting up cigarette, he took a long drag, enjoying the way the tobacco filled his lungs.

"Hey."He turned around and saw a blond girl standing behind him. "I'm Serena," she said and stuck out her hand. When he made no move to shake it, she withdrew her hand awkwardly.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," she said, offering a big smile. "It's Chuck," he said shortly, noticing Blair watching them from the top of the steps.

"So Chuck, what brought you to the city? You a fan of the city rush?" she said slyly. He was growing tired of her un-subtle flirting when he saw Blair walk briskly past them. "Excuse me," he said before making his way past Serena and walking after Blair.

_Stupid_ _Serena with her stupid rules. _She picked up the pace as she walked past them. She almost gagged at Serena's comment about the 'city rush'.

She got inside and opened up her locker. Picking out the books, she slammed it shut and jumped when she saw who was standing behind the door. "Someone's angry," Chuck said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up," she mumbled and started walking away. When he pulled her arm she stopped and turned around.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she spit out. He smirked, "Please, I don't do girlfriends... well, with the exception of them being other people's girlfriends." He leaned in closer, "speaking of, are you dating someone?" She leaned in to meet him, then grabbed the lapels of his blazer and kicked him in the shin.

She flashed a fake smile, before walking away, leaving Chuck astonished and with possible leg injury.

* * *

**Gossip Girl here with some info on the mystery man. **

**Turns out his name is Chuck Bass, as in owner of the billion dollar company, Bass Industries. **

**Look who got a little bit interesting.**

** XOXO Gossip Girl**

"I knew it, he totally looked like a billionaire," Hazel said excitedly and Blair rolled her eyes. Of course he was rich, not many poor people go to private schools and drive around in limousines.

"By the way S, we totally forgot to ask you; is he king material," Penelope said and Serena flicked her hair, "Of course he is. He has a great reputation and he's good looking, I just need to... break him in."

"Look he's coming," Nelly whispered. He walked past them, but just before he got into his limo, he winked at the group of girls.

"Oh my god Serena, he is _so_ into you," Hazel squealed and Blair tried to ignore them as they gushed about what a great couple they would make. The sound of all their phones going off interrupted them and Blair was the first one to pick her cell up.

**Hey Upper East Siders.**

**If you have anything planned for tonight, you better cancel it, because you can **_**not **_**miss this.  
****Rumour has it that Chuck Bass is throwing a party tonight and **_**everyone **_**is invited... well everyone who's anyone.**

** XOXO Gossip Girl**

**

* * *

**

_Guess word travels fast around here. _He closed his phone and rolled down the divider. "Arthur, go to the Palace. We have a party to plan."

**A/N: don't hate me for the short chapters! But i'd rather update more often and have shorter chapters then the other way around. So I'll try to update soon, 'key? :D Oh and don't forget to review ;) **


	4. Party At Victrola

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while but I'm making it up by giving you a pretty long chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena here," she heard Dorota call up the stairs. "Be right down," she called back. She straightened out her dress and quickly made sure her curls were perfect. She looked herself over in the mirror and was actually pretty pleased with her outfit.

Walking down the stairs she saw Serena wearing a short, orange dress, revealing pretty much everything, looking more like she was heading out to some trashy bar. But she made it work, like pretty much everything else she wore. Blair was sure that every guy would be drooling over Serena be the end of the night. "Nice dress," she commented dryly. "Thanks," Serena said smiling and then pressed the button for the elevator.

"So where exactly is this party anyways," Blair asked as they got inside the cab. Serena rolled down the divider to the driver, "Victrola, 189 Chrystie street."

The cab pulled over and the both stepped outside. Standing in front of the club was a line of people trying to get past the bouncers. "Wow S, you think we can get in?" Blair asked nervously and Serena rolled her eyes, "Please, we're probably in the VIP list."

She stepped up to the bulky looking man and tapped his shoulder. "Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf," Serena said confidently and the man flipped through his list.

He looked up and gave them a skeptical look," Which one of you is Miss Van Der Woodsen?" "I am," Serena said and he raised his eyebrows, "Well, there is a Blair Waldorf here but no Serena."

Serena gasped and Blair let a small smile sneak onto her face. The bouncer moved the velvet rope and Blair stepped in, causing a few groans to come from the long line. "Sorry S," she mouthed before walking into the club.

The flashing lights were overwhelming at first but as soon as her eyes adjusted to them, she took in her surroundings. The place was packed but what immediately caught her attention were the scantily clad dancers up on the stage. "You made it." She turned around and saw Chuck standing behind her. He was wearing a classic tuxedo but added a nice twist to it with a purple bowtie, identical to her dress. "I see your friend's not with you." She looked to the door before giving a small grin, "Yeah, apparently she wasn't on the VIP list."

He smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Right, I forgot about her." She gaped but quickly regained her composure, "Wait, you own this club?" He nodded and started walking towards the bar. She followed him and sat down on a stool next to him. He signaled the bartender, who immediately brought over a glass of scotch. She scoffed, "Scotch? Seriously."

He took a swig of the drink and winked at her. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the bartender, ordering a drink. "Drink's on me," Chuck said to the bartender before standing up and disappearing into the crowd of people.

* * *

"Blair?" She turned around and saw Carter Baizen grabbing a seat next to her. "Carter, hey. Long time no see," she said, noticing his nervous glances around the room. She sighed, "Serena's not here." He visibly relaxed and she rolled her eyes discreetly at his behavior. Both him and Nate were acting like idiots after their break-up with Serena.

"So, you still traveling?" she asked after he had ordered a drink. "Yeah, but I've been back in Manhattan for a couple of weeks now," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "I've noticed, and apparently so has Gossip Girl." She finished up her glass and he immediately grabbed it, "Let's get you a refill."

A few refills later, Carter was completely wasted and she was a bit tipsy. "Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air," he slurred and swung an arm over her shoulder. She giggled (Okay, maybe she was a little past tipsy) and followed him outside the backdoor. She took a deep breath as the night air hit her face. Carter put a hand on her arm and gently pushed her against the wall.

* * *

"You know, I never realized how good you looked," he said before leaning in and smashing his lips against hers. He tasted awful and she managed to push him away after a small struggle. "Carter, stop it," she tried, her words having no effect on him as he leaned back in, more aggressively then before. When his hand started to push up the hem of her dress, she kicked him in the shin. Luckily for her, someone opened up the door just as Carter made another try for her.

She only saw a glimpse of someone rushing past her and then heard Carter screaming, "Hey, what the hell man? This is none of your business so fuck off." Carter grabbed her hand and she was about to kick him again when she felt another person grab her. "She's coming with me," she heard someone say and when she looked up she identified Chuck as the mystery person.

A crowd was starting to form in the doorway and she bowed her head, feeling completely ridiculous. Carter let go of her hand and started to make his way towards Chuck. "The only thing you're getting, is this," Carter said before punching Chuck, who stumbled backward.

Before Carter could hit him again, a boy she recognized from St. Judes stepped up and pushed Carter away. Apparently, no more action was needed, since Carter's intoxication took care of it. He stumbled back into the wall, hitting his head and sliding to the ground. Security showed up and practically dragged him away.

She sighed in relief and then looked over to Chuck, who was talking to the guy that knocked out Carter.

"Thanks man," he said, sticking out his hand and receiving a firm handshake. "No problem, I mean someone had to stop that douchebag," his 'savior' said then gave him a skeptical look, "Wait you're Chuck Bass, aren't you." Chuck grinned, then started fixing the labels of his suit, "Guess word travels fast around here, huh?" The guy laughed and then gave him a smile, "I'm Dan, by the way. Dan Humphrey."

* * *

"You know you didn't need to escort me home," Chuck said grumpily as the limo sped through the streets of New York. Blair only chuckled and turned to look out the window. "Well you did save me from that creep Carter," she said, still facing the window. "Well," he said, moving closer, "I have a few ideas on how you can repay me." He placed a hand on her leg, but it was immediately smacked away. "Don't even try it," she snarled before turning her attention back to the street outside. He chuckled but remained in his seat right next to her.

The limo pulled over and they stepped outside. "You live in The Empire," she asked as the doorman opened up the door for them. He scoffed, "I don't just live here, I own this place." Blair laughed and pushed the button for the elevator. They stepped inside and he pressed the button for the top floor.

The elevator dinged as the door slid open, revealing his suite. She walked inside and went straight for the phone, "Why don't you take a shower while I call room service and ask for some ice on your face." He shrugged of his jacket and threw it on the couch. "Slow down Waldorf, we barely know each other and you're already trying to get me naked," he said, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

She turned around, his hands falling to his sides, and poked him in the chest, "I am trying to get you to clean yourself because you look awful with blood all over your face." He smirked and leaned in closer, "Trust me, taking a shower won't make me any less dirty."

"You're heinous," she scoffed before pushing him into his bathroom and slamming the door.

Chuck stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. Shaking his hair, splashing water droplets all over the mirror, he walked out into the bedroom. Lounging on his bed was Blair, watching what seemed to be Breakfast at Tiffany's.

He cleared his throat, which caused her too jump and quickly sit up. "You've been in the shower for like a half an hour," she said after regaining her composure. He looked to the clock and realized he had been forever in the shower. "So what are we watching?" he asked, sitting down on the bed. "Ewe gross, put some clothes on," she screeched as she jumped of the bed. He chuckled and disappeared into the walk-in closet.

He changed into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and walked back out. She was positioned at the end of the bed, sitting against the headboard, holding a pack of ice. "Sit," she commanded and he sat down next to her. She pressed the pack to his face, causing him to flinch. "Oh, don't be such a baby," she said, pushing the ice back to his face.

He sat still and after a few minutes, reached for the remote. He pressed play and scooted over a bit, settling down with his back against the headboard and dimming the lights. "Chuck, what are you doing," she asked as he moved the covers from the bed and settled under them.

"I'm letting you finish your movie," he said, grabbing the icepack from her hand and holding it against his face. She squirmed around, trying to get comfortable, but failing. Her dress was making it hard for her to get into a nice position and her shoes were killing her. She kicked them off and took a small piece of the covers over her bare toes.

Next to go were the pins holding her hair up, and lastly her dress was replaced by one of Chuck's dress shirts. By the time the movie was finished, the were both fast asleep on Chuck's bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and I would like to thank 'Helpatemporaryidentitycrisis' for the Dan/Chuck friendship idea ;) Oh, and don't forget to leave reviews, they make me work faster :* **


	5. The Morning After

**A/N: I know it took me forever to update but I've been drowning in tests (I still am so don't expect a super fast update) plus, I wasn't feeling inspired until like last night so I finally managed to get this out! Hope it's good, I worked really hard on this! Oh and sorry in advance for any grammar errors!**

Chuck woke up to the feel of someone breathing down his neck. He racked his brain, trying to remember if he had brought anyone home, with no luck. Unless... opening up his eyes, he confirmed his suspicions. Lying sound asleep on his chest was Blair Waldorf.

He took in her appearance and felt strangely possessive, seeing her wear something that was his. It made him feel like she was his. Yeah right, he thought, scoffing.

He saw a flicker of light and looked to the TV, which was still on. He reached for the remote and knocked his phone of the table in the progress, causing Blair to stir in her sleep. He held his breath as she rolled to her side, slipping one leg over his.

He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. It felt messy and with one look in the mirror he scowled. His hair was standing in all directions and he cursed himself for not drying his hair after the shower last night. Slowly he extracted himself from Blair's grip and went into the bathroom, closing the door with one last glance to Blair and turned on the shower.

The sound of water running caused Blair to suddenly wake in her sleep. She sat up, immediately feeling the massive hangover.

Looking around she noted that this was not her room, and she was most definitely not in her normal sleeping attire. Closing her eyes, she started rubbing her temples, forcing her mind to remember something from last night. Piece by piece, the night came back and she could remember going to Chuck's club, having a few -Okay, a lot- of drinks, meeting Carter... _Oh shit_, she panicked, looking to the still closed bathroom door.

Blair looked frantically around the floor for her dress, finally spotting it on the floor -next to a purple bowtie. She gave a relieved sigh as the second half of last nights events came back to her.

Her relief quickly faded as she heard the shower being turned off and some shuffling inside. She looked at the flimsy shirt currently replacing her nightgown and cursed under breath. She heard the door unlock and lounged for the bed. Slipping under the covers, she could hear faint footsteps

Risking a peek, she saw Chuck disappearing into his closet. Flipping the duvet harshly of her, she picked up her dress.

Dressing quickly she grabbed her shoes and tip-toed to the elevator. It arrived with a loud ding and Blair rushed in, pushing the button for the lobby. Right before the doors closed she heard the sound of her cellphone ringing. The same cellphone that was inside her purse-inside the suite. _This is so not my day. _

* * *

Serena drummed her fingers on the table, taking another sip of her orange juice. "Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked her. Putting on a charming smile, Serena handed him the empty glass. "Just a refill."

Looking to the door, she saw Blair rushing in. "Finally," Serena muttered to herself. "On second thought, I'm ready to order," she told the waiter as he brought her glass back. Blair sat down and they both ordered then handed in their menus.

"I'm sorry I was so late S," Blair started but Serena lifted up her hand. "Stop. I know why you were late," Serena said, pushing her phone over to Blair. She picked it up, noticing a message from Gossip Girl was open.

**Spotted: B and Carter getting hot and heavy in the alley behind Victrola. What happened to the golden rule for the Girls of the Steps? Didn't it say that Ex's were of limits. Oh well... **

Below was a picture of her and Carter right before she pushed him of. Blair sighed, "Look S, I-"

"Save it," Serena cut her off. "I mean, I knew you were desperate but going after my Ex? That's a bit over the top"

"Excuse me?" Blair shouted, standing up from her seat. "You're excused," Serena answered curtly and started to twist a lock of hair around her finger.

"For your information I didn't sleep with Carter, he was actually trying to rape me," Blair hissed, lowering her voice, noticing the glances she was earning from people around the restaurant. Serena scoffed, "Oh please B, I know your love-life isn't great but you can't go around, accusing people of trying to rape you."

"Well at least I don't go through three boyfriends per month," Blair shot back, causing Serena to gasp.

"Those were healthy relationships," Serena defended, making Blair laugh. "Oh, so you call messing around with our last semesters Chemistry teacher a healthy relationship."

Serena fumbled around for words, settling with a lame, "I told you that in privacy."

Blair laughed again, looking at all the people that were watching the exchange. "Oh right, like I told about my parents divorce in privacy, and the next day all the girls were giving me pitiful looks."

The look on Serena's face was priceless so she kept going," But none of that matters because I'll never be as slutty and as paranoid as you."

"Well at least I don't have Bulimia," Serena shouted.

The room fell silent and Blair felt tears well in her eyes. She turned around and walked briskly out of the restaurant, leaving Serena standing there, thinking she won. _Serena has no idea what's coming for her.  
_

* * *

"We're here Mr. Bass," Arthur said, getting out to open the door. Chuck got out, straightened his suit and walked into the elevator.

It stopped and gave a loud ding, announcing his arrival. Walking up to him was a chubby maid that gave him a questioning look. "Who are you?" she asked with a thick Polish accent. "I'm here to meet Miss Waldorf," he said, flashing her a charming smile. The maid moved out of his way, but he could feel her burning gaze as he walked up the stairs. "Turn right," he heard her call, and did as he was told.

Pushing the door slightly, a small crack formed. He wasn't one for spying but he could hear her talking to herself and decided to be cautious.

"Stupid Serena with her stupid minions," he heard Blair murmur and peeked into the room. Blair was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her, typing furiously. Every now and then she would scribble something down, smirk and then continue type something into her laptop. After a few minutes he knocked softly on the door. "You can come in Dorota."

Chuck pushed the door open but Blair's eyes didn't stray from the computer screen. After a minute of silence Blair sighed, "What do you want Doro-" She stopped when she looked up and saw Chuck standing at the foot of her bed.

She cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?" Blair asked shortly, slamming her laptop shut and hiding her notes. Chuck brought his hand from behind his back, revealing Blair's purse. "Your phone's been ringing all day" he said, throwing it on the bed. "Thanks," Blair said, fishing her phone out of her purse and checking for missed calls.

"I'm not surprised you forgot it, considering how fast you disappeared this morning," Chuck said, shifting his weight and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Blair blushed furiously and gave a forced smile. "Well, I had to go have lunch with my friend." _Ex-friend_, she added in her mind.

Chuck nodded and the room fell silent, making Blair feel even more awkward. Chuck on the other hand looked completely at ease.

"So, what are you working on," Chuck asked, cocking his head to her notes. Blair gave a small laugh and decided she might as well tell him. "Oh it's nothing important, just plotting social destruction," Blair answered calmly.

Chuck grinned, "Well I happen to be a bit of a plotter myself." Blair raised her eyebrows, giving him a skeptical look. "Are you now?" Blair said, opening up her laptop and padding the spot on the bed next to her.

He sat down and grabbed her notes. There were a few scandalous secrets but nothing good enough to take down...Whoever she was trying to destroy "Who are you plotting against anyway?" Chuck asked. Blair pointed to the screen, where the Gossip Girl site was open. A big picture of Serena standing outside Victrola last night, was open.

"Wait, I thought you guess were friends," Chuck questioned, earning a laugh from Blair. "Please, I'm more like her personal servant. But my days of serving the Queen are over."

Chuck looked at the picture again and scrolled down to the text.

**Serena Van Der Woodsen standing outside Victrola, in line. What happened S, not on the VIP list? But rumor has it B got in! Oh how the tables have turned. **

"Why did you do it?" Blair asked, causing Chuck to look up. "Do what exactly?"

"Leave Serena of the VIP list and put me on it. I think this is the first time that's happened," Blair said, turning away when his gaze got to intense.

Chuck sighed. "She annoys me. Plus, she's horrible at flirting," he said, remembering her ''interesting'' conversation about the city. Blair chuckled and ripped her notes from Chuck. His knee brushed against hers, causing her to scoot further away from him.

Silence overtook the room and Chuck got up from the bed. Blair gave him a questioning look as he grabbed a chair. Sitting down, Chuck grabbed her laptop and gave Blair a smirk, "Serena won't know what hit her."

**Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship... or the end of Serena's time as Queen? I'll be the first to know.**

**XOXO Gossip Girl  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, I worked really hard on it! It's not long (like most of my chapters) but now this story is getting interesting and we saw a glimpse of bitchy Blair :) Reviews make me work faster; true story! ;)**


	6. The Color Red

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to ud. The show has been bringing me down and I'm literally afraid to watch the new one. But anyways; hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine so sorry if there are any. Oh, and the next chapter will feature more Dan and Jenny (Season 1 Jenny not crazy raccoon eyed Jenny!)

* * *

**

They had been plotting the Serena's social destruction the whole weekend and when Monday arrived, they were determined to put the plan into action. If things worked their way, Blair would be Queen by the end of the week.

As always, Serena and her minions showed up at the MET steps before school. But this morning, something was different. "Wait, where's Blair?" Penelope questioned when they had been sitting at the steps for awhile.

Serena took a deep breath and flipped her hair back. "Blair's no longer one of the Girls at the Steps," she said nonchalantly, eating another spoon of her yoghurt. The girls gasped and started to whisper about what could have possibly made the Queen so mad. "OMG girls, look up there, at the top of the stairs."

All heads turned to where Nelly was pointing, to see no other then Blair Waldorf sitting a few steps higher then Serena, calmly texting on her phone. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" Serena hissed. Penelope and Hazel both picked up their phones and started texting furiously, no doubt tipping of Gossip Girl.

Serena looked across the street and saw girls from Constance staring at Blair. Even some of the boys were starting to show attention, though they were probably just hoping for a cat-fight. But Serena couldn't help but notice that at the front of the crowd was Chuck Bass, a big grin plastered on his face.

"You have to do something S," Isabel pointed out, dragging Serena's attention back to Blair, who looked up and gave them a friendly smile and a small wave. The girls could see Serena practically fuming and were just waiting for a BFF fight. Gossip Girl had been needing some juicy gossip lately.

"Grab your yoghurt's girls," Serena ordered, standing up and swinging her purse over her shoulder. She could almost feel the stares from the other side of the street. If they wanted a show, then she was going to give them one.

"You do realize no one is supposed to sit higher then the Queen," Hazel said when they were standing in front of Blair, who looked at them like they were the most un-interesting people in the world. "I know," Blair sighed, "but that rule is so cliche." All four minions gasped dramatically but Serena silenced them with her hand.

"That rule may be cliche but it's a rule non the less, and rules are supposed to be followed," Serena said angrily and Blair scoffed. "Please, don't get all Queen-Bitch on me, the only reason you're still Queen, is because no one has ever had the guts to stand up to you," Blair challenged, standing up to get into Serena's face.

"What are you saying then?" Serena asked, pushing Blair to get a little distance. "I'm saying, consider yourself warned," Blair murmured in a threatening tone, before walking down the steps and making her way past the crowd of curious students.

Serena was stunned, but at the sound of the bell, she shock her head and turned to her minions. "I want Blair Waldorf dead and buried." They all nodded enthusiastically, Gossip Girl was going to have one hell of a time with this.

* * *

From across the street, Chuck could see the exchange between Blair and Serena. When he saw Blair giving Serena a bitchy smirk and walk down the stairs, he knew step one was completed.

**#1. Declare war**

The warning bell rang and students began walking back to the school. Chuck waited, trying to catch a glimpse of Blair before going inside.

"Hey man." Chuck turned around to see Dan standing behind him. "Hey," Chuck replied, looking back over to Constance, only to see a wave of brown curls disappear through the gates.

"I didn't even know you went to this school."

Chuck turned his attention back to Dan and nodded his head, "Likewise." Dan laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

The bell rang again. "Damn, I'm going to be late." Dan started running to the doors with a good-bye wave while Chuck followed leisurely behind.

* * *

"The first thing we need to do is to get Hazel on our side, she's definitely the weak link," Blair explained to Chuck. They were sitting in his suite at the Empire as they continued plotting against Serena. "With her help we'll be able to know Serena's every move... and sabotage it."

Blair smirked devilishly and Chuck laughed at the similarity of their smiles. "And how would you suggest we do that?"

Blair grinned at him and leaned in closer, "That's where you come in." Chuck opened his mouth to reply but Blair cut him off, "I looked up the Bass name last night and as it turns out, Gossip Girl was right. So with you owning a part in a company I'm guessing you can afford bribery."

"Did you find out anything else?" Chuck asked cautiously, hoping his voice didn't show how nervous he was. And apparently it didn't. "Well, I wasn't really looking for anything else."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't quite ready to have everyone know about his past. The part about Bass Industries wasn't that much of a secret, but everything about his family, his life... The whole reason he'd come to New York was to start over.

"Should I have found anything?" Blair questioned when he started staring at the wall in complete silence. Chuck shook his head quickly and gave her a fake smile. "Nothing that's important," he lied easily. "Now about the bribery..."

* * *

The plan had worked perfectly. Hazel had been just as shallow as she had predicted and had blurted out every detail about Serena's plans for the next weeks. Turns out her minions weren't so trustworthy.

It had been five days since she had declared war on Serena and Blair couldn't have been more thrilled that it was Saturday. One of the reasons was that there was no school, meaning she didn't have to listen too Penelope's and Isabel's lame comments about her clothing and her hair, which she brushed off easily.

The other reason was that she was finally going to be able to do something back. According to Hazel's information, Serena was inviting the girls to Butter to celebrate Nelly's birthday. As it turned out, Chuck's dad was a very powerful man and knew practically everyone. Lucky for her, that included the owner of Butter.

Chuck only had to make one call to switch Serena's name for her's. Knowing the group of girls that were coming, they would leave Serena without a look back if it meant that would get them a table.

"Miss Blair, there is a Mister Chuck too see you," she heard Dorota shout up the stairs. Blair snapped out of her thoughts and took a look in the mirror.

She wasn't used to wearing red, but she was feeling more confident tonight. Not at all acknowledging the fact that it might be because of Chuck, she just decided it was from the excitement of taking Serena down.

Walking briskly down the stairs she noted that Chuck was also wearing red, so they matched... again. (A/N: Blair's outfit is similar to 4x07, Chuck's is similar to 1x06)

"You look lovely Miss Blair," Dorota complimented as she handed Blair her coat.

Blair smiled and looked to Chuck. "Ready to go?"

* * *

The limo ride to Butter was awkward to say the least. There wasn't a single word said and they were both sitting as close to the windows as they could.

Blair could remember clearly the last time she'd been in this limo not so long ago. And it had resulted in her waking up in a hotel room and missing her brunch with Serena. Not that she wasn't happy to have finally taken control of her life instead of being bossed around by her so called best-friend.

The limo pulled over and Blair looked nervously out the window. Serena was supposed to arrive with the girls in just a few minutes. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the limo. She closed the door and when the limo drove away she was reminded that she was doing this alone. Serena couldn't know Chuck was helping her, not yet at least.

She walked into the crowded restaurant and got someone to escort her to a table, which just so happened to be close to the entrance.

After a few minutes of waiting, Serena finally walked into the restaurant, a small group of girls following her. Blair watched as she walked over to the Ma tre D' and asked for a table. The look on her face ,when she was informed that no reservation was booked under that name, was priceless.

When Serena asked him to check again, Blair stood up and walked over to them.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear the problem you were having, and I just happen to have a few extra seats at my table," Blair explained casually, feeling giddy when she saw the look of defeat on Serena's face.

The girls turned around and debated whether they should abandon their Queen. "Oh and Nelly, because I know it's your Birthday I booked a day at the spa for the girls, but suit your self," Blair added when they started to seem unsure about following her.

The newly added pampering seemed to change their minds, because they all smiled and walked over to the table and sat down. "Sorry S, but I don't think we can add another table," Blair said with mock pity, feeling a new sense of control.

Serena only nodded and walked outside. Blair smiled widely, before regaining her composure and walking back to the table. She had barely sat down when her phone announced a new text-message.

Saw S walking away. Good job. Enjoy your new minions.  
-C

Blair closed her phone and smiled again . But the only thing bothering her in her new found bubble of happiness, was not knowing why Chuck was helping her. Most people she understood but with him, she never had any clue. She barely knew him, but things felt comfortable between them, like they were life long friends.

**Spotted: B and the girls... minus Queen S, at Butter. Looks like B is putting her plan in action. Who knew she had it in her!**  
**XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

**

When he saw Serena walking out of the restaurant looking completely pissed off, he knew Blair had done it. After texting her a congratulation, he instructed his driver to head back to the Empire.

He had only been here for a few days, but he was already used to being back in the city.

The only thing that bothered him was the fact that Blair didn't remember him.

"_Serena, can I go on the swings now?" Blair begged for the third time. Serena seemed to ponder it for a moment and then she shook her head. "Not now, I think Nate is watching me," Serena said proudly and pushed higher on the swings so her hair flew gracefully behind her._

_When Nate turned away, she pouted and kicked Blair lightly. "Go get his attention and make him watch me," she commanded and then continued to glide effortlessly trough the air. Blair sighed and turned around so Serena wouldn't see the tiny tears that were forming in her eyes._

_She started walking in Nate's direction, until she bumped into someone. She looked up into the eyes of the new kid that had just arrived into their class."Why are you crying?"_

_Blair sniffled and turned away. "I'm not crying," she stated grumpily, trying to avoid Serena's disappointing glare. "Yes you are," the boy spoke again and poked her shoulder. When she didn't respond he started poking her harder._

_"Stop it!" Blair shouted when he was practically punching her shoulder. He stopped immediately and looked to the ground. "I just wanted to talk to you," he mumbled quietly and then looked back up and over her shoulder._

_"I saw you and the blond girl arguing," he said and then looked back at Blair. "We weren't arguing, she was just asking for my help," Blair said, knowing that she was defending Serena, even though she didn't deserve it one bit._

_"If you want to get on the swings, I can help you," Chuck offered and then pointed to a fourth grader standing near by. "Uncle Jack knows his dad so he will probably help us."_

_Blair pondered it over for a moment. She loved the swings and Serena always pushed her away when she finally got on them. Truthfully, she felt like she deserved some time on the swings. Blair nodded discreetly, and tried to hold back her smile. The boy walked over to the fourth grader, and a few minutes later, Serena ran crying inside._

_Sure she felt a bit bad, but it's not like the older kid did anything. He just walked over to her, picked her up, and pushed her gently away from the swings._

_"It's all yours," the boy said and walked with her to the swing that was recently abandoned by Serena. He pushed her and she had a great time, not only because of the swings, but because someone actually wanted to spend time with her instead of Serena._

_When the bell rang, and the kids started to walk inside, Blair jumped of and turned to the kid._

_"Thanks." Blair smiled shyly. He smiled back and Blair felt like giggling. He was really cute. "Anytime," he said. "I'm Charlie."_

_Blair looked down and started digging her foot into the gravel, trying to hide her blush. "I'm Blair. Blair Waldorf."_

_The next day, Blair showed up early at school, looking for her new best-friend. When it was lunch and he still hadn't showed, she questioned the teacher about him. As it turned out, he had quit the school to move to London. Without any strength from another person, Blair went back to Serena, her mind still set on Charlie.

* * *

_

**A/N: As you might guess Charlie=Chuck. So if any of you were wondering why Chuck was helping here without a reason; Voila! Sorry again for taking so long to ud but I hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and it was actually a review posted a few days ago that encouraged me to finish. Remember, reviews=love (and faster updates!)**


	7. Brothers Bass

**A/N: So I just want to make it clear to the people who post anonymous reviews and diss my story, I just delete your review. I can take constructive criticism but when people hate on my story or my way of writing, and don't even have the guts to sign in so I can respond to them, then your review isn't staying! And for the record, if you don't like the story, go read one of the 20.000 other stories!**

**P.S. I've been starting to name the chapters after movies by altering the names a bit. So the name of this chapter comes from the movie 'Brothers Grimm'**

_Charlie grabbed the contents of his closet and threw it angrily into a suitcase. As he walked past the full-sized mirror, he grimaced at the red cut across his cheek. It wasn't deep and it probably wouldn't leave a scar, but it was enough to make him feel pure hatred for his only relative. His uncle had never laid a hand on him but when he had told Jack he was set on taking over his dad's company at eighteen, Charlie had received a hard blow across the face._

_When Jack then stormed out, probably heading to the bar, Charlie had ran up to his room and started to throw things in a small suitcase. He had grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around the lower half of his face, hiding the red line. _

_When the limo pulled over by the airport, he walked inside and with a small bribe, security had let him through despite him being a minor. _

_After a 5 hour flight, he finally got to his destination. He was finally back to New York._

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

Blair smiled as she pulled the covers over her and got comfortable. "It went great, Nelly was overjoyed when I gave her the gift card to the spa."

She heard Chuck laugh and the sound of footsteps as he walked around the suite, most likely heading for another room. "Serena will be eating from the palm of your hand in less then a week," he said, his tone of voice resembling something close to pride.

Blair smiled and held her phone between her ear and shoulder as she reached for her laptop. The room was quiet except for the humming sound emanating from Blair's laptop as it powered up. She could hear Chuck breathing through the phone and even though he wasn't in the room with her, it made her feel less lonely, seeing as the house was completely empty.

After a few minutes of silence, Blair cleared her throat and then yawned loudly. She heard him chuckle. "Getting tired Waldorf?"

Blair rolled her eyes at the teasing sound in his voice. It was almost two in the morning, she had the right to be tired. Just as she was about to reply to his comment, the sound of an elevator arriving was heard and Blair tensed up. Who would visit someone in the middle of the night. "I'll call you tomorrow," Chuck said and she heard his phone snap shut but the sound that signaled that the call was over didn't come. Instead, Blair heard the sound of slow footsteps that were moving further away from the phone.

Pressing her ear closer, she tried to hear if someone she knew had arrived on the other line. Everything went quiet as the footsteps stopped and the faint sound of someone inhaling a sharp breath could be heard. "How did you find me?"

Blair was shocked at the menacing tone in Chuck's voice as he asked the question and she wondered what someone could have done to deserve such hatred.

"Charlie, please. Did you really think you could just skip town and then everything would be okay?"

The unidentified voice was taunting and the smugness could be heard even through the phone.

"Don't call me that," Chuck said angrily and the other man laughed again.

Someone started walking and he seemed to be moving closer to the cellphone Blair was listening through. She jumped as a crashing sound was heard and she guessed that someone had bumped into whatever the cellphone was laying on because seconds later the call ended.

Blair brought the phone from her ear with a shaking hand and closed it. What had just happened, was a complete mystery. She had never heard that voice before and no names were spoken, except on the strangers part, and he had been calling Chuck 'Charlie'. Blair could feel something in her brain react to that name, but she was sure that she didn't know a Charlie.

Blair tried to re-dial his cellphone, but it went straight to voice-mail, indicating that the phone was turned off or broken from the crash earlier.

A few minutes later, Blair was turning off the light in her room as she prepared to go to sleep. When she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, she was sure of one thing. First thing tomorrow, she was going to find out all she could about Chuck Bass.

* * *

Chuck opened his eyes and pushed him self up on his elbows, only to find himself lying on the couch. He brushed his hair back and winced as he touched a sore spot on the back of his head. That was when he noticed Jack sitting on the couch in front of him.

The small table that used to stand in between the two couches had disappeared and the only prove that it had been there in the first place was the shallow mark it had left on the carpet.

Chuck sat up and closed his eyes as a pounding headache made it's presence known.

"Where's the table?" Chuck asked suddenly, wanting to know the answer for at least one of his many questions.

"Last night, you tripped and broke it. The maids took care of it earlier this morning," Jack explained calmly, the lie sounding completely natural. Chuck nodded absentmindedly and the older man smirked at his gullibility. The kid must have hit his head pretty hard if he couldn't even remember being shoved into a table.

Chuck rubbed the back of his head carefully, feeling the bump that had begun to form.

"I have a proposition for you."

Chuck looked at his uncle skeptically and then stood up. "I'm not going back too London."

"If you listen to what I have to say, you might not have to."

Stopping in his tracks, Chuck turned around to face him, still not buying his uncle's so-called deal. "Just sit down and listen to what I have to say."

He sat down cautiously and tried to keep his cool as Jack pulled up a business portfolio. He opened it up to reveal a picture of a middle aged blond woman. Chuck smirked.

"Don't you think she's a tad to old for you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged out a piece of paper. It was a cut out article with the headline '**Lily Van Der Woodsen; Head of VDW inc.**

"Here's the deal. You help me seal a business deal with Lily and I let you stay here and continue your made up fairytale life," Jack explained as he handed Chuck information on the company. After reading it over and pondering his uncle's offer, he nodded.

"Fine. I'll help you. But the question is, how exactly am I going to help?"

Jack grinned and dragged yet another paper from his folder. Printed on it was a picture of Serena.

"I suspect you know who she is. I had a little chat with her last night and she agreed to talk with her mother under one condition. You have to help her destroy Blair Waldorf."

"And if I refuse?" Chuck challenged. He hadn't been helping Blair for all this time, only to be the one too ruin everything.

Jack laughed bitterly and swept all of the papers on the table, into the folder.

"Well, then you're going back to London with me whether it's on your own free will or not."

* * *

Blair had been searching all morning for a Charlie Bass, but with no luck. She had started with Google, but then moved on to school yearbooks and old photos and documents.

She sighed irritably. That name belonged to someone she knew or had known, but it looked like this person didn't even exist.

Blair grabbed her yearbook and opened the closet. As she was trying to stuff it in a small note fell down from the shelf and landed at her feet. Giving up on the book, she put it on her desk and bent down to retrieve the note. It was crumpled and was at least ten years old.

She unfolded it carefully and saw that something was scribbled all over it. It looked like the writing of a five year old and the whole paper was filled with the same three words over and over again. **Charlie and Blair**

She blinked a few times. The memory of coming home and starting to scribble down the name of her new found friend came back to her slowly at the same time as she realized why Chuck had been helping her.

_"Thanks," Blair smiled shyly. "Anytime."_

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm a sucky updater but I wrote the beginning for this chapter in five different ways before finally realizing how I wanted the plot to go. I pretty much make up the storyline as I write, so writer block comes easily too me. I know this chapter isn't very long, but I'll try too ud as soon as I can; I have a lot of tests and there is a lot going on but now that I know my plot line it probably won't take as long as this chapter did. **

**Anyways, I hope there aren't any grammar/spelling errors (again, English isn't my first language) but if you find any, feel free to let me no.**

**So, SORRY for the long A/N and don't forget to leave a (nice) review! **

**Reviews=Faster Updates ;)**


	8. The Secret

**A/N: Wow, my quickest ud yet that isn't under a 1000 words! GO ME :) Oh, and sorry if it bothers you that Jack refers to Chuck as Charlie, but as far as he knows, Chuck never changed his name! And sorry to those of you who got a notification that a new chapter was up, I tried uploading it twice but FF was being a bitch so ir didn't show up until a few hours ago!**

**Title of chapter comes from the 2007 film The Secrets**

* * *

_"And if I refuse?" Chuck challenged._

_"Well, then you're going back to London with me whether it's on your own free will or not."_

Jack smirked as the little brat stared at him, looking pissed as hell. When he had been assigned as Charlie's guardian, he hadn't taken the news lightly, but being able to boss the younger Bass around was quite amusing.

"Just try and make me," Charlie said angrily, looking fairly confident for someone who was challenging a man twice his size. Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully before smiling at the boy. "Fine, you can stay."

Jack started walking around the room, Charlie's confused eyes following his every step. When he stopped at the bar and poured himself a drink, his nephew was staring intensely at him, demanding an explanation.

"It's such a pity though." Jack sighed dramatically. "You and that brunette have such a nice friendship going on. I wonder what she would think if she knew about your past. Drugs, alcohol and dead parents. Not exactly spotless."

Chuck's fists clenched at his sides. He should have known that Jack wouldn't play fair. "Now what was her name again? Claire?"

"Blair," Chuck spit out, trying his best not to charge at his uncle.

Jack smiled wryly."Pretty little thing, although I always thought you were more into blondes. Well, maybe the brunette gene just runs in the family, right Charlie?"

"Shut up," Chuck shouted as Jack's smile grew bigger.

He moved closer to the younger boy. "She doesn't have to find out, it's your choice. It's just the question of which option will make her hate you more," Jack whispered, his voice taunting. Jack could almost see the precise moment when the boy gave up. He could tell from the look in his eyes that Charlie would do everything to help him. He could see all that from the same eyes that showed him how completely infatuated Charlie Bass was with Blair Waldorf.

* * *

Blair sighed deeply. She had been searching all day for something on Chuck or Charlie Bass, but with no luck. The only results she got were articles on Bart Bass, multi-billionaire and apparently a huge business tycoon. According to what she had found, Charlie Bass hadn't existed, because if he had, he was doing one hell of a job of hiding it.

But why? What could be so awful that someone would hide his whole past just so no one would know. Blair closed her eyes and focused. There had to be someway to know who he was.

_Blair stifled a giggle as Charlie threw the paper ball at the teacher head. Mr. Pennyworth glared over his shoulder as he looked for a likely suspect. Everyone's eyes were glued to their drawings except for a pair of dark brown eyes who were staring intensely at him._

_When Mr. Pennyworth stared back, the small kid pointed at the boy sitting in front of him and then back at the teacher. The old man scoffed. Was this new kid seriously trying to tell him that Nate Archibald, angle of the class, had thrown something at him._

_Charlie tried to hide his smirk as he poked Blair with his elbow, telling her to play along. The teacher walked over to the table that had only been occupied with Blair Waldorf until recently. He crouched down to their eye-level and and looked to the little girl. "Did this boy," he said, pointing at Nate, "throw paper at me?"_

_Blair nodded, she knew that if she tried to speak she would burst out laughing. Mr. Pennyworth believed her instantly, standing up to grab the blond boy's hand and practically drag him out of the classroom._

_The door closed and Charlie and Blair both snickered quietly. A few minutes later their teacher returned and Nate Archibald was nowhere to be seen. _

_Blair smiled to herself. She had always sat alone so she never realized how fun it was to have someone to talk too. With the exception of complimenting Serena on her command._

_Glancing to the side, she could see that Charlie was looking right back at her, sporting a big grin. Blair quickly looked back down and brushed her hair from behind her headband, creating a wall of hair between the tables. Then she grabbed a new sheet of paper and starting scribbling her name and the name of her new crush._

Blair opened her eyes slowly, sitting up and removing the piece of paper that had stuck to her face as she slept. As soon as she had stood up, her phone announced a new text message. She glanced at the phone.

**Spotted: Chuck Bass and an unknown man discussing business. What's our favorite billionaire up to now?**

Blair looked at the clock and counted in her head, figuring that Chuck wouldn't return too his suite until an hour had passed, at the least.

She cursed herself for what she was about to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After brushing through her hair quickly and applying a small amount of make-up, she rushed out the door.

A few minutes later the cab pulled over in front of the Empire. Blair payed the man and stepped out. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside. She strutted straight for the front desk, trying her best to look casual as the concierge stared her down.

"I'm here to see Chuck Bass."

"He's not here, Would you care to wait?"

Blair smiled at him and leaned in closer. "Actually, him not being here makes this easier. I forgot something in his suite last night."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, just tell me what it is and I'll go get it for you." He was backing away from the table to head for the elevator just as Blair grabbed him. "I'd rather go find it myself."

The concierge opened his mouth to object.

"I forgot my bra," Blair said quickly before he had a chance to get a word out. The man looked flustered as she tried her best not to duck her head and run away. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he handed Blair a key card and then walked hastily back to the front desk.

Sweat was forming on her forehead as she turned around, still in shock that her plan had worked. With this going so smoothly, Blair wondered why she'd never stood up to Serena before.

The elevator hummed as it lifted slowly towards the top floor. Blair held her breath as the doors opened slowly, feeling as if someone was going to jump out and scare her at any moment. She listened for a few moments until she was completely convinced that the suite was empty.

_I must be out of my mind_, she thought, shaking her head as she headed straight for the bedroom. The closet was the first place that she looked, followed by the bedside tables and a quick glance into the bathroom.

Blair plopped herself down on the bed, feeling disappointed that her search had been unsuccessful. But in all honesty, she wasn't even sure what she had been hoping to find. Glancing at the clock, she realized that the man from earlier would probably become suspicious if she didn't return soon. As she stood up, a small pillow from the bed fell onto the floor.

She picked it up, the new point of view giving her a clear look at the brown box hidden underneath the bed. _Jackpot_.

The box was quickly dragged out from under the bed and Blair coughed as the dust bunnies followed it.

She placed it carefully on the bed and lifted the lid of slowly, praying that this wouldn't be a box full of some old clothes or something equally useless.

Lying at the bottom of it were a few small papers that looked at least a few years old. She picked one up and turned it over, a triumphant smile making it's way to her face as her eyes darted to the name **Bass **in the headlines.

_**A tragic loss or a new beginning for the business tycoon Bart Bass?**_

_Yesterday morning, every employee of Bass Industries was filled with grief as Misty Bass passed away. But when God closes a door he opens a window. Just before her death, Misty was able to give birth to the new heir of Bass Ind. Bart Bass and his son have been MIA since last night and no reports have been made on the boy being named yet._

Blair put the article back in the box, not bothering to read any further. Was this what he had been trying to hide? Was the man she heard on the phone yesterday Chuck's father? The questions going through Blair's head were endless and she decided to see if the next article would give her any answers.

She grabbed the other one and from reading the headlines, she was sure that Chuck's father hadn't been the one to visit him. The words '_Big Bad Bart commits suicide, whole city shocked_' were kind of a give away. The date stated that the article was from 1996, barely a year after Chuck was born.

The rest of the articles were something business related but the last one looked fairly new so she scanned her eyes over it. _16 year old Charlie Bass, heir to Bass Industries has gone missing. Reports of his absence started this morning, as Jack Bass, his legal guardian and uncle, called the police._

The sound of an elevator arriving made Blair's head snap up and her heart start to work double time. She could hear footsteps that sounded like they were nearing the bedroom. Cursing silently, she crawled under the dusty bed, her stomach curling with nerves as the door to the bedroom opened.

The shoes of the person entering could be seen as it walked past the bed and headed for the bathroom. Blair held her breath as she saw Chuck standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking around as if he knew someone was there. It wasn't until the door closed and locked that Blair started breathing again, her lungs burning at the loss of oxygen.

She crawled slowly out from under the bed, praying that she would be able to get out of here quietly. She stood up and as if on cue, the lock clicked open. The handle moved downwards and Blair's heart stopped beating.

How was she going to explain this?

* * *

**A/N: Wohoo, a cliffhanger!**

**Note; I've never been to the Empire so I'm just guessing that when the elevator opens directly into the room, you have to insert some sort of key or key-card to reach that floor. If any of you have been there, please correct me!**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Even a quick short one makes my day! Plus, I update quicker if I know that someone's waiting for the next chapter!**


	9. Break In And Enter

**A/N: Firstly; OMG! The writers are just throwing you on an emotional roller-coaster aren't they? First they bring out this sorry excuse for an episode and a week later they bring on this great episode that even has some Chuck/Jack bonding! Now I feel kind of bad using Jack as a villain in my story :/ Is anyone else jumping in anticipation for the season finale?**

**Also, CHALET GIRL ROCKS! Ed Westwick with a British accent *drools* Plus, they get him shirtless! Still waiting for Gossip Girl to do the same! If you haven't seen it already then you better do! Anyway, enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Title comes from the film Breaking And Entering (note: which has EW in it 'dreamy look)**

Chuck opened up the door slowly and glanced into the room, looking for the source of the sound he had just heard. The room was empty and when he looked into the living room, there was no one there either. He finally decided that it was merely his stressed mind playing tricks on him.

Walking back towards the bathroom, he heard some shuffling inside his closet. He froze and walked slowly towards the door, fully ready to rip it open and see who was hiding inside. And he would have, if it hadn't been for his phone ringing from inside the kitchen.

Chuck cursed and walked quickly into the kitchen, looking frantically for his phone. He finally found it and after glancing at the caller id, he wished the phone had remained hidden.

"What?" he growled into the phone. Chuck could hear his uncle laugh and fought hard to resist smashing the phone into the wall.

"Hello to you too Nephew."

"Just get to the point, I'm not in the mood for chit-chat." Jack laughed again.

"So determined. It reminds me of your father." Chuck tightened his grip on the phone, hearing the subtle cracks it made under the growing pressure.

Silence overtook the conversation and Chuck could practically see his uncle's smirk as they waited. After a few more moments, Jack sighed dramatically. "Well I guess there really is no point to beat around the bush. The meeting with Lily is tomorrow and Serena wants to have insurance that you'll help her out, meaning you have to go see her. Tonight."

"Just text me the address," Chuck said shortly before snapping his phone closed harshly. The suite was eerily quiet and when he got into his bedroom, the closet looked to tempting not to open, even if just to ease his mind. It was empty, save for the clothing that was littered on the floor of the big closet.

He rolled his eyes as he realized how stupid it had been to be following sounds in his suite. He was getting paranoid. Of course there was nothing in there. What, or who would have had a reason to sneak into his suite. But as he turned the tap and the hot water started flowing from the shower head, he could have sworn he heard the sound of the elevator doors closing.

* * *

Blair closed her eyes as she breathed through her nose as slowly as possible to get her breathing back to normal. Her heart was racing and she felt like she'd just run a marathon. She thanked god for the person that had called Chuck just as he was about to open the closet, and in doing that would have revealed her hiding place.

She paid the taxi driver as he pulled over in front of her penthouse. While waiting for the elevator, Blair wondered what information the last newspaper-clipping had stored. The heading just told her facts she had already known by listening in on Chuck's phone call earlier today.

At least she had gotten some insight on Chuck's past. For the first time in years, Blair was actually glad for her parents, because no matter how bad they could get, they were still alive.

But the thing that bothered her the most was the fact that he hadn't told her. If she recalled correctly, Chuck had even been worried that she had found out something from his past. With them spending every waking hour together, she would've thought they had been growing closer. But with all the secrets he was keeping, she had probably been wrong. Although, Blair had to admit, her past wasn't exactly spotless and sharing wasn't her strongest side.

Her phone sat on her dresser and the longer she watched it, the more she felt like it was urging her to call someone. To call him. As the idea rolled around in her head, she figured that even though he hadn't told her in the first place, she could still be a good friend and support him.

She started dialing his number, but on the last digit, she wondered what she would say. 'So I broke into your room earlier today' wasn't exactly the greatest conversation starter. But if she couldn't tell him she knew his so-called secret, she would just have to coax it out of him.

It rang three times and then went to voice-mail. The next time it rang four times, and the time after that it went straight to voice-mail. Blair threw the phone on her bed and frowned. If he was ignoring her, his attempts weren't exactly subtle. Why would he be ignoring her anyway? The last time they'd talked, everything had seemed fine. And she was absolutely sure that he didn't know about her little breaking and entering earlier.

As she thought more about it, she remembered the talk she had overheard on the phone yesterday. Maybe the other man had something to do with this. Maybe he was taking Chuck back to where ever he had fled from.

Her stomach seemed to twist on it's own at the thought, and Blair took a deep breath to rid herself of the unwanted feeling of panic. So what if he was leaving. He had helped her with Serena and with that done his part of the deal. Wasn't that all he had been? A plotting buddy.

Thinking about made her realize that it wasn't true. They were... friends. And good ones considering the friends you could get when you lived on the Upper East Side. Or at least that was how she felt. But if he was going to leave New York with out a single goodbye then maybe the feeling was one-sided.

Blair sighed loudly, feeling somewhat depressed. As she watched herself in the mirror next to her bed, she realized that looking so down didn't suit her. Forcing a smile onto her face, she turned off the lights and laid down in bed, all the while thinking about how tomorrow she was going to force some answers out of Chuck Bass. Blair Waldorf did not take no for an answer.

Just as she was falling asleep, the room lit up in an eery blow glow and her phone vibrated loudly on the table next to her. Groaning as she ripped off her sleeping mask, she sat up and looked to the caller id. It wasn't one of her contacts so she answered the call cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blair Waldorf?" Blair furrowed her eyebrows as the male voice spoke.

"Yes. And you are?" There was a sound of shuffling and a door closing before the person spoke again. "We haven't officially met, but my name is Dan Humphrey and I could really use your help."

* * *

Chuck looked up in expectancy and then sighed as yet another brunette that wasn't Blair walked into Constance. Also keeping a close eye on Serena, finding Blair was becoming a difficult task. He was sure that she had found out about his and Serena's so-called ''relationship'' through the ever helpful Gossip Girl that had sent out a blast early this morning. Everyone in the school knew, much to Serena's happiness. With the battle for the Queen status still in the run, Serena having a boyfriend seemed to rank her higher then Blair, thus the reason every girl in school was swarmed around the returned Queen. When Serena had asked for help, he had thought she meant something along the lines of taking down Blair, not playing the role of a boyfriend. But then again, how could Serena have known about his plotting tendencies. Blair was the only on that did.

As he stood and watched the mob of girl head over to the Steps of the Met, someone tapped the back of shoulder rapidly. Chuck turned around slowly, coming face-to-face with the girl he'd been searching for. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Blair poked him in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and stumble slightly back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Serena? You are supposed to be helping me," Blair whispered harshly, glaring at some of the students that let their gazes linger on her for too long. Chuck glanced over her shoulder and made sure that no one from Serena's group was looking, before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a more secluded area on the school grounds.

When most of the students had cleared from the courtyard, Chuck finally turned to look at Blair. With her hands crossed, she glared at Chuck.

"It's more complicated than it looks." Blair scoffed loudly, "Oh, but isn't it always?"

The bell rang and Blair stomped angrily past Chuck, stating that she was going to be late for class. Without a glance back, she headed straight for the doors and disappeared into a flurry of students.

Blair listened without much interest as the teacher rambled on about something math related. In all honesty, she couldn't care less about math at the moment. She was staring at the back of Serena's head, with hopes that her glare would manage to burn a hole through her empty head. Her phone vibrated in her pocket for the fourth time this period, and like the other three texts, she ignored it. After glancing at the sender's name on the first one, she was sure that the others were also from _him._

After Dan had told her everything about the Gossip Girl blast that she hadn't gotten because of her phone's stupid battery, Dan had told her that he knew she and Chuck were friends. Dan was the only one that had been allowed to know about their plotting against the Queen, considering he couldn't have cared less. He had asked Blair for her help in talking to Chuck and trying to figure out where his head was at, since all of Dan's effort to contact him had been ignored. Telling him she'd try her best, Blair had hung up, fully content on giving that lying Basstard a piece of her mind, but when he had dragged her into that small space, every urge she'd had to yell at him had vanished. She'd barely had the willpower to walk away from him.

With a quiet groan, Blair burrowed her face into her hands and took deep, calming breaths. What was wrong with her? She'd never acted like this around anyone, especially not some guy. _But what if he isn't just some guy_. Shaking her head, Blair tried to drown out the small voice in the back of her head. It had been making a lot of comments lately and with most of them being about Chuck, she ignored them. But now, in the quiet of the classroom, she could hear every word her annoying subconscious was whispering to her.

Allowing herself to finally listen to every logic and every possibility, she realized that the reason her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her, or every time she felt her face heat up when their knees brushed under the table, was because she completely and hopelessly in love with Chuck Bass. Who was currently dating her mortal enemy. _Why do those things always happen to me?_

Blair walked slowly through the halls, still feeling a bit nauseous about her latest discovery. As yet another girl bumped harshly into her, definitely not on accident, she remembered that not only was Serena now dating her newly found crush, she was also back on top as ruler of Constance. _Speak of the devil..._

"Hey Blair." Serena smiled wickedly as the girls stood huddled together behind their Queen. Blair smirked back, determined not let Serena embarrass her in front of every girl in Constance.

"Hey S. Congratulations on the new boyfriend. I wonder if this will last longer then... what's your record again, somewhere around two weeks was it?"

The girls standing behind Serena all oohed, causing some of the people passing by to stop and observe. Serena looked at loss for words for a few seconds before gaining her composure back and stepping closer to Blair. "Why do you ask? Hoping to steal my leftovers like you did with Carter?"

A lot of the girls had picked up their phones, most likely to help Gossip Girl out with some video proof.

"I didn't sleep with him, because believe it or not Serena, not everyone wants to be you."

Serena scoffed, "Not everyone can be."

"No of course not, it doesn't come naturally for everyone to be a lying slut. I guess you're one of the lucky ones." A few of the surrounding girls giggled and Blair could have sworn that she heard a very familiar chuckle coming from the dark haired boy standing in the back. Chuck was watching them, and from the looks of it, he was routing for Blair.

It wasn't until Serena stomped away from her that she realized that she had been staring at Chuck, and he had been staring right back at her. A few of the girls applauded as they watch their Queen walk away in defeat. Blair did a small curtsy just for the fun of it, before heading through the crowd towards her classroom.

The rest of the day had gone by easily, Serena had been MIA since their big scene in the hallway, and none of the girls so much as glanced at Blair when she walked by. That verbal fight with Serena had made an impact on all of them and they were not planning on being on the receiving end of Blair's insults.

Walking through the courtyard, she could see some of the students whispering but as soon as she walked past, everyone went quiet. They were definitely afraid of her, but she wasn't sure that was enough to beat Serena's current status. Of course, being Queen meant ruling Constance but the girls seemed to choose their leader from an assembled popularity measurement that consisted of three things; Fashion, Money and of course a King.

With Blair and Serena coming up in a tie on the first two, it all came down to then king. Which Serena had the upper-hand on. In any other circumstances she could have just found some dweeb to date until her status was secured, but in this case, Serena had gotten her hand on the richest and what had to be the most interesting person in the school. Not that she was jealous or anything.

Blair finally got home after waiting in the traffic jam that always seemed to be there. Stepping out of the elevator, Blair froze as she heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor coming from inside the apartment. With her mom being in Paris and Dorota having the week of, the apartment was supposed to be empty. Footsteps echoed through every room as the mystery person walked around the apartment, and from the sound of it, that person was heading straight for Blair. Holding her breath, Blair grabbed the nearest thing she could consider a weapon, which ended up in being a pink umbrella her dad had bought for her when she was eleven.

With the footsteps moving closer, Blair braced herself as she stood huddled in the corner. She could see the person's shadow as it stood at the edge of the wall, still hidden from view. Blair took short, quiet steps towards the edge of the wall and then jumped forward, hitting the intruder with the tip of the umbrella. She could hear an "oof" as the person fell to the ground and when she finally dared to open her eyes, she looked to the now revealed mystery person lying on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Wohoo, cliffy! So Blair's in love with Chuck now! That should make things interesting *evil grin* **

**Anyway, I'm not really sure about this chapter, I don't really do well in writing verbal wars. So I brought in a tiny smidge of Dan/Blair FRIENDSHIP (note the friendship part) and I might have some more of their FRIENDSHIP. So if you're looking for some Dair action then you've come to the WRONG place.**

**So, in conclusion, all grammar/spelling errors are mine and feel free to point them out. And don't forget to leave a review because I worked really really really hard on this chapter, it's over 2,5K words which is practically a record for me! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE :D**


	10. Chuck In Real Life

_**A/N: Yes, a new chapter! Woot Woot :3 **_

_**Chapter title taken from the 2007 film Dan In Real Life**_

_"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"_

Carter rubbed his head as he stood up with a sour look on his face. "Your maid saw me on her way out and let me in"

Blair tightened her grip on her ''weapon'', the incident from over a week ago still fresh in her mind. "I don't care how you got in, I just want to know what you're doing here and then I want you to get the hell out."

Her unwanted visitor seemed to have gotten over the recent blow as he started approaching her slowly. "We still have some unfinished business," Carter explained. "And this time, that dark haired prick won't be able to help you." Blair frowned at this, remembering how Chuck had been so helpful from the moment they met, but now, not so much.

Snapping out of her reminiscence of Chuck, she realized that Carter was standing close to her, trying to pry the umbrella from her grip. She snarled at him as she backed away and tried to swing at him again with the umbrella. He moved away easily and chuckled at her antics. "If Serena hadn't been such an easy lay, I would have gone for you first. I like them feisty."

"Please, you'd go for anything in a skirt."

The pair of them looked to the elevator to see Chuck stepping out of it, both of them having been completely oblivious to anyone coming in.

Carter glared at Chuck but still had a smirk plastered across his face. "Well if it isn't our resident hero? Come for another black eye?" Carter taunted, feeling satisfied when he noticed Chuck's fists clench at his sides. Blair backed away, not knowing if she should be pissed at Chuck for showing up uninvited or relieved that he was trying to save her from the horror that was Carter Baizen.

"Just walk away and we won't have to call the cops on you," Chuck threatened but the other boy only laughed in response.

"Why do you even care so much. I would think your new girlfriend should keep you pretty satisfied." Chuck grimaced and a flash of something, regret perhaps, flashed in his eyes. Blair stood and watched as Chuck took a step closer to Carter. The older boy towered slightly over him but Chuck didn't budge. "Leave. Now."

Carter stared back at him for a few moments before shrugging and walking past Chuck, bumping his shoulder harshly in the process. When Chuck then turned around, he was met with a fist in the face. Blair gasped as Carter winced slightly and shook his hand. "That's for not knowing when to mind your own business."

Unexpectedly, Chuck got right back up after the blow and continued to block Carter's access to Blair. Despite Chuck's efforts, the other boy wouldn't give up. He tried pushing his way past the brunette who didn't budge. When Carter made his second attempt, Chuck picked up his cellphone which already had the numbers 911 dialed in. "Now I'm not a police officer but I'm pretty sure attacking a minor will get you at least a night in jail."

Realizing he had lost, Carter growled and pushed the button for the elevator and as the door opened he shot Chuck a threatening look. "One day, I won't let you off so easy."

Chuck scoffed at the supposedly menacing threat and watched Carter disappear out of sight.

When the elevator doors finally shut, Chuck cursed and leaned against the wall in pain. "Shit," he winced as he touched the side of his face, which was already starting to bruise. Blair sighed. "I'll go find an icepack."

When she didn't find one, she settled with a bag of frozen peas (which she hadn't even known were in there) and returned to her room. Lounging comfortably on her bed was Chuck, who was flipping through a book that had been lying on her bedside table. Blair snatched it away and sat down on the edge of the bed. Handing him the ice cold bag, Blair tried to sit as far away from him as she could.

"I don't bite, you know," he tried to joke, but Blair only responded with a ''humph'' and a turn of the head.

For a while the room was quiet, except for the rustling of the pea-bag when Chuck moved it. "Why do I always end up taking care of your sorry ass when you get punched," Blair suddenly shouted, the silence becoming overbearing. Sitting up, Chuck scooted closer to her. "Maybe because I'm always saving yours."

"I can handle myself you know," Blair said in defense, glaring when he chuckled at her. "Sure, you looked really scary with that pink umbrella back there."

Despite her best efforts, Blair smiled at his remark, realizing how ridiculous she must have looked.

Awkward silence overtook there conversation again as both of them ran out of words to say. When Chuck sighed loudly, Blair averted her eyes from the wall to his face. Fortunately, Carter hadn't managed to draw blood but there was still a black eye forming under the make-shift icepack. Even with half of his face covered by a ridiculously green bag, Blair noted, he somehow managed to stay just as handsome as ever.

She cursed herself as she remembered that she was supposed to hate him right now. Even though she tried, she found herself feeling that the situation was wrong. There was something going on other then Chuck suddenly deciding to go with Serena. The way he was looking at her assured that he still cared despite everything. Or maybe his eyes were just twinkling because she was staring at him and he was itching to make fun of her.

Either way, she was sure he didn't hate her.

"Why?" Chuck raised his eyebrow at Blair, the other one hidden under the green bag, in question as he waited for an explanation. "Why are you helping her?"

He looked away and sighed, "Like I said earlier, it's complicated." The total defeat in his voice shocked Blair and convinced her to edge closer to the middle of the bed, closer to him.

"I can handle complicated," Blair assured him as she put her hand over his. She almost pulled it back when she felt the surge of heat that seemed to be radiating from his hand, but she refrained. Chuck stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and getting up from the bed.

"I should go," he said, starting to move towards the door. Blair was starting to feel uneasy. Sure, she'd only known him for roughly a week, but he didn't really come across as the the nervous type. Just as she was about to ask him to stay his phone rang. It was a loud obnoxious sound that made both of them jump. Chuck looked at the caller Id and answered the phone as he walked out of the room. Blair listened to the conversation the best she could but since she only heard one side of it, she didn't learn much. It was nothing but 'who' and 'when' and 'how' questions.

When she finally heard him hang up, she expected him to leave immediately. To her surprise, the sound of footsteps didn't come. Actually, there wasn't any sound coming from the hall at all. Blair walked slowly out into the hall, spotting Chuck standing at the top of the staircase, his back facing her. "Chuck?"

He turned to face her and when she looked into his face, a brand new expression had made it's way there. Fear.

"You know," he stated and Blair furrowed her eyebrows. "About my parents, my past. Everything."

Blair held her breath. That must have been the hotel calling to alert him of the weirdo that had been rummaging his room earlier. "I didn't mean to snoop," she said, embarrassed. At that, Chuck's face seemed to brighten. "You don't care."

Once again, Blair was at loss for a response to Chuck's half sentences. "About what?" She inquired, trying to get some real answers from him. He was making no sense at all. "About my mother. My father. They're both dead because of me."

Blair gaped. How could he believe that. "Chuck, it wasn't your fault." He scoffed loudly and walked quickly towards Blair, getting up in her face. "If it wasn't for me, both of them would still be alive. How is that not my fault?"

Blair tried to back away from Chuck but found herself trapped between the wall and him. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't care that I'm a murderer?" he asked in a whisperer, sounding vulnerable. Blair tried her best to give him a comforting smile as she grabbed his hand. "You're not a murderer because it wasn't your fault. Whoever said that was wrong."

He seemed to relax at her touch so Blair decided to take advantage of the opportunity and make another attempt to get some answers. "Tell me why you're helping Serena?"

Chuck nodded and dragged her into the bedroom, gesturing for her to sit down. He then began explaining everything, from his mother to his Uncle Jack's blackmail.

"… And I really didn't want anyone to know."

Blair smiled reassuringly at him as he finished explaining. As he had told his story, she had been given the rare opportunity to see the softer side of Chuck.

They sat facing each other for a few moments, Blair trying to cope with everything she had just been told.

"How did you get into my room?"

"Hmm?" Blair looked up too see Chuck grinning at her. "People are rarely let in to my suite without a decent explanation. What was yours?"

Blair blushed as she remembered the awkward conversation she had to go through with the concierge. "I just told him I forgot something," she tried but Chuck had spotted the red spreading over her face. "And what would that be?"

Blair sighed and dragged down the side sleeve of her top to reveal a red bra strap. When Chuck started laughing, she was pretty sure her face was starting to match her bra.

"You are amazing," Chuck managed between laughs. Blair felt her stomach flutter at his words but she tried her best to hide it. Even though she now knew the reason Chuck was with Serena, she didn't have any assurance that he felt the same way she did. And, according to his story, he probably wouldn't have any interest in someone as average as her. Back in London, he had been hanging around with a group of Serena's. How did she even stand a chance.

After a while, Chuck stopped laughing and leaned back to lay down, but his back hadn't even touched the mattress when he yelped and shot right back up. Now it was Blair's turn to laugh when she saw him pull the bag of peas from under the duvet. He pushed her lightly when she didn't stop laughing and she pushed him right back. It quickly turned into a full blown pillow-fight with both of them laughing loudly.

When Chuck had pinned Blair down between his knees and trapped her hands over her head, she forfeited. The room was a mess with all of the items from the bed spread across the floor. "You're crushing me," Blair complained, breathing dramatically to prove her point. Chuck smirker back, "What are you going to do about it?"

Blair gaped at Chuck's taunt. She tried to squirm, but with no luck. There was no escape. She finally stopped moving and sighed in defeat. As she looked up, she suddenly realized how close Chuck's face was to hers. His hair was ruffled from Blair's assault and there was a small sweat drop running down the side of his face. Both of them were breathing harshly and it definitely wasn't because of the recent pillow fight. Blair felt her heart flip when Chuck started to close the distance between their lips.

She could feel his breath on his lips and just as she was about to lift her head to meet his touch, a familiar ring chimed from somewhere under the pile of pillows on the floor. Chuck pulled away quickly and as he let go of Blair he cleared his throat. After a frantic search for his phone, they finally found it laying under the bed. He picked it up and when he looked at the phone, his face dropped. "It's Serena."

**A/N: FLUFF ATTACK! But where there is fluff, there is trouble and drama. *Clears throat* Okay, I'm sooo sorry for the delay, blame deviantart account (Which you should totally check out on my profile) . It's been keeping me super busy. Plus my new job and shish like that! Moving on, I hope you liked the chapter, I for one love the idea of a Chuck and Blair pillow fight! Oh, and sorry that my Carter is uber evil, but season one Carter was totally the devil in disguise! Oh god, sorry for the rant! :3 **

**Don't be a hidden reader, I love to hear what you think (:**


	11. An Unexpected Friend

_**A/N: Title comes from the 2003 film 'An Unexpected Love.'**_

_Chuck picked the phone up and when he looked at the caller id, his face dropped. "It's Serena." _

Blair and Chuck stared at the phone as it continued to vibrate in Chuck's hand. After a few more rings it stopped but neither of them moved. Finally Chuck turned off his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Once again they were engulfed in the awkward silence that seemed to follow every one of their conversations. Chuck cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of Blair's cellphone.

Chuck cursed at the interruption and grabbed Blair's purse before she could reach it. "Why is Dan calling you?" he asked sceptically after locating her phone seeing the name flashing across the screen.

"Why do you care?" Blair snipped before snatching the phone away. She walked into her bathroom and turned around to slam the door in Chuck's face. After finishing her phone call she opened the door to find Chuck standing at the exact same spot she had left him in. "How's Dan?"

Blair rolled her eyes at the mocking tone in his voice before walking away. She heard his footsteps follow for a few moments before he stopped. Blair turned around to see why and felt her stomach drop when she saw him standing next to her desk, reading a small note. "What's that?" Blair asked carefully, but after seeing the smug smirk on his face, she had a pretty good feeling that she knew what it was.

"Give me that," Blair mumbled in embarrassment as she started to advance on Chuck. He grinned as he held the note over his head and watched Blair put on an adorable pout. "I'm not gonna do this with you. Just hand it over and no one gets hurt."

Chuck laughed at her threat and then started examining the small piece of paper again. "You know, there are an awful lot of hearts on here," he commented, relishing in the fact that Blair's face was turning into an even deeper shade of red. "I mean it Chuck. Give me the paper."

When Chuck made no move to oblige, Blair shrugged before stretching up on her toes and placing a small kiss on the edge of his mouth.

Momentarily stunned, Chuck's hand lowered slightly which gave Blair the perfect opportunity to grab the small piece of paper. After regaining his composure, Chuck followed her and protested loudly that she had cheated. She only laughed in response and placed the note safely inside her pocket.

They started arguing lightly but both of them froze when they heard the unexpected _ding_ of the elevator. "Blair, are you here?"

Blair's eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice and before Chuck had a chance to react, Blair was forcing him into the bathroom. "Don't. Move." And with that she slammed the door.

Barely a minute later he heard the sound of heels clacking through the bedroom door.

"My god Blair, what happened to your room?" came the muffled voice of Eleanor and Chuck pressed his ear closer too the door, waiting for Blair's explanation. "I was changing the sheets and was just about to move the pillows back onto the bed," Blair lied, but Chuck could practically feel her mother's unbelieving look through the door. "Is there someone with you?"

Chuck shrank further into the bathroom at the question, suddenly feeling as anxious as Blair was probably feeling. "Don't be silly mother, you know I don't even have a boyfriend," Blair said as he waited quietly and listened to her mother walk around the room. The sound of a closet opening was heard before her mother's loud footsteps moved further and further away.

He barely had time to appreciate the fact that her mom hadn't so much as glanced at the bathroom, because the door was ripped open and he was pulled out violently by the lapels on his jacket. Chuck let out a small yelp of surprise before tugging his jacket from Blair's vice-like grip. "If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

Blair rolled her eyes, not even bothering to hide her irritation as she now started to push him out. "Come on. Mom just went into the bathroom so you have to leave, right now."

Chuck finally gave into her pushing and walked quietly with her downstairs. She pressed the button for the elevator and kept glancing around nervously. When it finally arrived Chuck hurried inside before Blair managed to push him. "No kiss goodbye?" Chuck asked with a grin. Blair didn't answer but the last thing he saw before the doors slid shut was Blair trying holding back a smile.

…

Blair was smiling broadly as she clutched the note to her chest and sighed. Despite the fact that Chuck had a pseudo relationship with Serena and psychopathic uncle, Blair felt completely and utterly awestruck. All she had to do was tell him, but she was afraid that-

_She won't feel the same way_. Chuck paced around his room in annoyance, thoughts swirling around in his head. He was clutching an empty glass that had previously been filled with scotch. Most of those incoherent thoughts involved Blair. Blair smiling and laughing, leaning in to kiss him, pinned underneath him-

Looking into those brown but seemingly black eyes. Blair let herself drop down onto her back and stare up at the ceiling. Even though it wasn't anywhere near nightfall, Blair felt exhausted. As she let her eyes close, she heard the door to her room open as she jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck questioned as he watched the elevator door close behind Dan. "I just thought I should check on you," Dan explained calmly as he advanced further into the suite. Chuck moved his head slightly to the side to see the blond girl standing behind Dan. "And you decided to-"

"-Bring a friend over, I don't care but I would greatly appreciate it if you just tell me the gender of the visitor," Eleanor ranted on as Blair sat and nodded. "Now a good start would be to tell me who was visiting earlier." Blair looked up into her mother's eyes and realized that lying wouldn't get her anywhere. But since Chuck's status of new money was most likely familiar to her mother, the least she could do was try. "His name is Dan."

"I'm his sister," Jenny explained in a near whisper, still half hidden behind Dan. "She insisted on knowing where I was heading. She's harder to shake off then she looks." Jenny seemed to shrink even further back at that. "So, how are you feeling. I haven't seen you around for the last week," Dan questioned.

"Save it, I know you've been spying on me through Blair."

"Okay fine. Let's skip the pleasantries. I came here to ask you about the creepy man you were chatting with earlier in that Gossip Girl post. I asked Blair and she wouldn't tell me."

"For good reason," Chuck snipped back. Dan sighed and shot his sister a look. She immediately scurried off. "Look man. Whatever it is that's going on, I can help."

"Right, because you're the expert in Upper East Side drama." Dan didn't seem taken aback like Chuck expected, but he smiled and sat down on one of the couches. "Exactly, and that's just why I can help. Nobody knows me so I might come in handy."

Chuck stopped to think for a moment, before shaking his head. Dan was about to object, but he was cut off by Chuck. "It won't work. But it might just be worth a try."

Dan smiled and Chuck opened his mouth to speak again but was distracted by something flashing into his peripheral vision. Swirling his head around, he saw Dan's sister disappearing. "Don't mind her, she does that a lot."

Chuck nodded before continuing their conversation, "Why do you want to help so badly?"

Dan actually flushed at that. "Can't one friend help out another without... Awe screw it. I was kind of hoping that when all this is over, Blair could replace Serena as Queen and I could finally have my shot."

"At Serena?" Chuck sounded incredulous. "What, you don't think I have a shot?"

"It's not that, I just don't get what you see in her."

"Are you kidding?" Dan partially shouted at him. "How could one not be in love with her. She's-"

Chuck cut him off with a don't-even-start look. They say together in silence until Jenny walked back into the living room and addressed Dan. "Can we leave already?"

Dan rolled his eyes and waved her away with an I'll-be-right-there. "So what's the plan?" he asked. Chuck smirked and picked up his phone, finding Blair's number. "Let me handle that."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." Chuck nodded absentmindedly as he listened intently to the phone in his hand. "Dan, come on. Dad will be waiting. Your bro-mance can wait." Dan shouted something back and then Blair picked up her phone. "Chuck?"

"I need your plotting skills again."

…...

"Are you joking?" Blair laughed as she scanned over Chuck's laptop. He, however, looked fairly clueless as to what she was talking about, so she shoved the device back into his hands. "We are not going to commit homicide."

Chuck looked down to see what Blair was reading, and then looked up again. "It won't be a homicide, it will look like an accident."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but we are not crashing a plane just to get rid of Jack."

Chuck imitated Blair silently, but stopped when he saw the death glare that was pointed at him. "Well, what do you suggest then?" Chuck said sourly, displeased that his favorite idea had been shot down.

Blair scoffed, "I don't know, but something that doesn't involve ruining a fairly expensive private jet."

"It has insurance," Chuck said as-a-matter-of-factly. He managed to make Blair laugh but she still thought that the idea was a no-go. Blair suggested a few simple things which he shot down and Chuck countered with some ideas which made Blair's eyes widen. "You would do that to someone from your family?"

Chuck seemed to think that was incredulous, because he gave a bitter laugh. "Jack stopped being my relative when my father's will was read."

Closing her laptop, Blair scooted closer to him on the large bed, ready to listen. He sighed before turning his head and lifting his cheek to the light. Barely visible was a faded, long scar that went from his cheekbone down to the side of his chin. Blair dragged her finger along the line as she wondered about the story of the wound.

Sitting back down, he lifted up his hand in demonstration. "My uncle used to have this engraved ring on his pinky, and on the night that we found out about the fate of my father's company, he asked me to refuse ownership. Me being me, I told him to go screw himself. So he turned the ring around and slapped me. That same night I packed my bags and fled to New York. A week later, he followed."

With every passing second of the story, Blair had moved closer and closer, completely engrossed in his past since he barely spoke about it. When he stopped talking, Blair was snapped out of her trance and found herself up in his face. "Anything you'd like to share since we're having this discussion?"

Blair blushed and sat back down, trying to stay calm. Her heart was beating loudly inside her chest and, as unladylike as it was, she found herself sweating profusely. Hoping he didn't hear her thundering heart through her ribcage, she thought of one small secret that had been kept mostly between her and Serena.

"I have Bulimia," she blurted out, immediately regretting her decision when she saw the confused look on his face. _Great, now he'll think you're a freak. _

"Why?" he suddenly asked, moving a tad closer to her. "What do you mean _why_?"

"I just don't see how someone as perfect as you would need to lose weight." Chuck mentally slapped himself. _Where the hell did that come from?_

Blair cleared her throat and managed to whisper a small 'thank you.' She didn't mention the fact that those simple words had made her heart flutter, and she didn't mention that after every successful meeting they had, instead of going home to rid her stomach of the days food, she'd gone to bed and slept happily. Nothing escaped her mouth except that puny little thank you.

Looking up, Blair found herself staring directly into Chuck's eyes. The air seemed to grow thick with tension, but it wasn't awkward. It felt... right.

When Chuck leaned in, Blair's thought she was going into cardiac arrest they way her heart was beating. Just an inch further and...

"Chuck. Hey man, are you there?" Both of them pulled away at the sound of someone calling, causing Blair to nearly fall backwards of the bed. Chuck grabbed her arm just in time and pulled her into a standing position. Without a word, he walked out of the room, merely signaling her to stay put.

Blair huffed, why did she have to wait in here. Moving closer to the door, Blair was relieved to find the door slightly open. Since the only view she could get out of the crack was of the wall in front of her, Blair replaced her eye with her ear and listened.

"Sorry to interrupt. I thought you were alone," Dan excused, looking Chuck over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck stalked up to Dan and stared him down. Dan didn't look phased. "Well, you know. Your jacket is lying on the floor, your tie is loose, you look really frustrated, like I just interrupted something. Shall I go on?"

Chuck rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was sleeping you dimwit."

Dan stretched his head to look past Chuck and tried to see anything through the matted glass that made up one of the walls on the bedroom. Dan didn't seem convinced but he let it go. "Is there a reason you're here, or is it merely to annoy me?"

Once again, Dan didn't seem to mind Chuck's continuous insults, but moved to sit down at the bar. Chuck followed and poured both of them a drink. While he gulped his down, the other glass stayed untouched in Dan's hand. As the dark haired boy waited for the other to say something, almost inaudible sounds of shuffling could be heard coming from the bedroom.

He started tapping his fingers on the counter, waiting for Dan to speak up. When the latter looked up and noticed Chuck's annoyed look, he seemed to get it. "Reason I'm here. Right. Well, it's actually pretty stupid."

Chuck didn't object so Dan continued. "My mom's been living in Hudson for the past year and when I came home earlier today, I found dad, Jenny and mom of all people, sitting at the table eating waffles. I was freaked out, so I basically bolted out the door."

"I you know I'm gonna have to put you on the no entry list if you're going to start coming here after every family trauma, hoping we can share a drink and be all buddy-buddy about it."

Dan laughed and picked up his ringing phone. After seeing the caller id, he was no longer laughing. "It's Jenny. I've also got like 5 missed calls and... you don't really care so I'm just gonna go now."

Following him to the elevator, Chuck gave Dan what he hoped was an encouraging nod. The elevator door started sliding, but Dan pushed them back with his arm. "Oh, and one more thing."

Chuck raised on eyebrow in question.

"Tell Blair I said hi," Dan said loudly, snickering to himself when the doors closed.

As soon as the bell announced the departure of the elevator, Blair stormed out of the room.

"How did he know?" she shouted, pacing around the room.

Chuck, although surprised about her reaction, was not happy to be yelled at. "Jee, I don't know Blair, maybe it's because it sounded like a herd of elephants in there."

Blair frowned at him and opened her mouth to shout some more, but was interrupted by Chuck grabbing her hand. "Look, we can yell at each other when we're done finding a way to get rid of Jack."

Blair seemed to think it over for a moment before shaking his hand. "Fine. Truce. But after we've driven your uncle out of town I get to verbally attack you with all my might?" Blair playfully asked and Chuck let go of her arm, leaving the vacated place cold. "Deal."

Silence. Blair started picking her nails, seeming deep in thought, while Chuck grabbed Dan's untouched drink and shot it down. Blair looked up at the sound of the glass meeting the counter again and immediately her interest was peaked. "Can I have one of those?"

Chuck laughed. "Don't tell me you've never had a drink before?" Now it was Blair's turn to laugh. "Please. How do you think I get through all of my mother's boring society parties where she is constantly tearing me down." _Oops._

"What I mean is, I've never tasted anything besides champagne and some dull mohitos. Give me a glass of something from your favorite list."

Chuck shrugged. "Fine, but I don't think you can handle it." He grabbed a bottle from somewhere under the counter and poured a somewhat yellow liquid into a small tumbler. Barely covering the bottom; Blair looked at the liquid with displeasure. "How generous."

"It's enough," Chuck countered as he poured himself a third glass and toasted to Blair. Following his lead, Blair gulped down what small amount was in the glass, and immediately wished she hadn't. It burned it's way down her throat and the taste was awful. After coughing loudly for a few minutes, Blair wiped the tears from her eyes.

"How can you drink that?" she croaked. Chuck shrugged again, "You get used to it. Besides, I didn't really expect you to handle it."

Blair gaped. "Is that a challenge?"

Chuck didn't answer, but instead poured more scotch into her glass and pushed it back to her. It was twice as much as the last glass, but there was no way she was going to lose a challenge. She never did. Closing her eyes, she swallowed everything, pleased that it didn't burn as much the second time around. Slamming her glass down, she noticed that Chuck had also gulped down another doze.

"If that's how you wanna play it, then fine," Blair said, prying the bottle from Chuck's hand. She poured herself another drink and clinked her glass with his.

"May the best drinker win."

**A/N: Once again Chuck and Blair get interrupted mid-almost-kiss. So they have a drink-off instead. Don't know about you but I'm routing for Chuck. **

**Anyway, so sorry for the delay. It's what happens when you add my lazyness+life and writers block. But I think I did a pretty good job with this 3166 word chapter! Go me :)**

**Yeah, and don't forget to leave a review, tips, praises, love them all ;)**


	12. Morning Glories

**A/N: Chapter title comes from the 2010 film Morning Glory**

…**...**

"How are you not wasted yet?"

Blair's question was followed by mix of a giggle and a snort which brought a smile to Chuck's face. "Don't forget, you're dealing with a pro here." As he poured what had to be around the 13th glass of the night, Blair rested her head on the bar, relishing in it's cold. When Chuck pushed the glass over to her, Blair groaned loudly.

"Ready to forfeit?" Despite Blair's highly inebriated state, she was still stubborn as hell and gulped down the glass. He followed suit and even though he was nowhere near being as drunk as Blair, he was starting to feel a little tipsy. A man could only take so much.

"How about we call it a draw?" Chuck laughed at Blair's slur. She looked pretty comical with her hair ruffled and her lipstick smudged to the side after wiping her mouth a few drinks ago. Mulling it over, he agreed to humor her. He didn't want her to pass out on the floor or throw up on his carpet.

On that thought, Blair stood up and ran to the bathroom. Loud retching could be heard all the way from down the hall and Chuck sighed as he stood up to go assist her. Stumbling slightly, he realized that he was a lot more drunk then he'd thought. Shaking it off, he found Blair lying on the tiled floor with a towel under her head.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered, looking like a child. He tried to approach her, but one step into it, she pushed herself of the floor and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Managing the energy to stand up, Blair grabbed some mouthwash from the sink and tried to get the taste of acid from her mouth. Then she planted herself back onto the floor, stating that she wasn't going anywhere.

Her head lolled down but shot back up immediately. "My dress," she exclaimed loudly, causing Chuck to jump. "It's one of my mom's designs. If it gets ruined, I'm screwed."

Chuck nodded and walked back into his bedroom, grabbing a dress-shirt from his closet and throwing it over too Blair. He closed the door behind him as he left, deciding to give her some privacy while she changed. Meanwhile he put on a pair of silk pajama pants and his robe.

When minutes had passed without a word from Blair, he was getting concerned. "Can I come in?"

After hearing a meekly 'yes', he pushed open the door. Blair was struggling to unzip her dress, her hands not quite reaching the zipper. "A little help would be nice," Blair snipped when she realized that Chuck was just standing there. He grinned at the fact that even when she was completely wasted, she was still in control.

Grabbing the zipper, he dragged it down the length of her back, his hands slightly lingering when he saw her exposed back. Blair started pulling her dress over her head, seemingly oblivious to Chuck being in the room. He turned around, ignoring all his natural instincts to take a peak. He saw her hand reaching for the shirt lying in a heap next to him.

Moments later, she walked past him, wearing only his shirt that went about mid thigh. He gulped visibly, drinking her in. Not even two weeks ago, Blair had been wearing the same shirt and had also fallen asleep next to him. And despite the small amount of time in between, this time felt completely different. For one, he hadn't come to terms with his... crush back then.

Realizing that Blair had already gotten into bed and made herself comfortable, he walked to the other side and threw his robe onto the next chair. Feeling awkward- which was a completely new feeling to him, he crawled in next to her. Settling in, he could feel the awkwardness seeping away. How could he feel so normal with a girl he hadn't even kissed yet. Although, if it wouldn't have been for Dan, they probably would have.

Completely lost in his thought, Chuck didn't notice Blair's quiet snores. Even asleep, she would never put her dignity on the line by snoring too loudly. Smiling to himself, he pulled the duvet up to his neck and moved a little closer to Blair. Although it was still only platonic, it was still nice to have a warm body next to you after such a long, well, absence.

Just as Chuck was drifting off to sleep, he could feel Blair's leg moving up his. Whether it was from the alcohol or because she was fast asleep, he didn't care. He only moved even closer and quickly feel asleep with his head burrowed in her curls.

….

Blair woke up to the sound of heavy breathing. Eyes still closed, she could feel someone lying next to her. Cracking her eyelids open, she shielded her eyes from the glaring sun. When they had adjusted, she saw Chuck's face lying next to her and smiled. He looked so peaceful. Moving her eyes a bit further up, she noticed his hair. It looked pretty humorous standing up in every direction.

Grinning mischievously, Blair snapped a photo of him on her phone. At the sound of the camera, Chuck groaned and rolled over. Blair chuckled quietly and got out of bed. Tip-toeing to the bathroom and looking in the mirror, she had to restrain a scream. As it turned out, Chuck's hair wasn't half as bad as hers. If you mixed that with her mussed lipstick and the dark circles around her eyes, she looked like a streetwalker.

After spending a good half-an-hour in front of the mirror Blair checked the clock. It was still an hour until her first class. Returning to the bedroom, she saw Chuck still fast asleep. She suddenly had the immerse urge to go wake him up.. with a kiss.

Shaking her head, Blair walked into the living room. She had no reason to think something like that. Sure he put some 'moves' on her, but that was just who he was. They weren't even dating, they were just... Well, she wasn't sure what they were exactly, but they were definitely not a couple. Couples shared kisses and went on dates. Meanwhile, they plotted together and slept in the same bed.

Deciding it was way too early for those thoughts, Blair walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she found nothing but a bowl of olives and a bag of suspicious looking mushrooms. Closing the door with a sigh, her eyes drifted to the phone. Lying next to it was a note labeled room service- followed by a short phone number.

Chuck shivered in his sleep, feeling an absence of some sorts. Forcing his eyes to open, he noticed a head shaped hole in the pillow next to him- and no Blair.

He rubbed his face and sat up, taking a deep breath. With the air he inhaled came the smell of food. His mouth watered and he followed the scent. In the living room he found Blair, holding a plate of fruit salad. Next to her was a tray full of all kinds of breakfast.

He gave her a what-is-this look and Blair swallowed the bite she's been chewing on. "It's breakfast. I put it on your tab, hope you don't mind," she explained, before taking another bite.

Chuck sighed and walked over to the tray. Grabbing a plate of something that looked like bread, he sat down in front of her. Since the coffee table was still missing, he tried balancing they plate on his legs. After trying a few times, and failing, he looked to Blair. She was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her, which immediately drew his attention.

Since she was still wearing only his now rumpled dress shirt, a fair amount of leg was displayed. Also visible was a small piece of fiery-red lace. Just as he was about to comment on her clothing, the elevator chimed. Cursing the elevator that always seem to be bringing up visitors, Chuck stood up and checked to see who was coming.

Not surprisingly, it was Dan. The same Dan that saw Blair wearing Chuck's dress-shirt in Chuck's apartment, eating breakfast with Chuck himself. Dan's face seemed stuck between embarrassment and amusement, and finally he decided on amusement.

"Am I interrupting?"

"It's not what you think," Blair said calmly, now munching on a yoghurt. Dan answered with a 'riiight.'

"Just two ''friends'' who slept together and are now eating breakfast." Chuck rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Dan's sarcasm.

"Is there a reason you're here Humphrey?"

Dan grinned, "Well, I thought I would drop by and we could go together to school." Chuck rolled his eyes once more.

"But now that I see you're otherwise occupied..."

"Oh get over yourself Cabbage Patch, Chuck just let me stay the night since I had a tad to much to drink last night."

Dan nodded a few times, trying to see just how this situation was normal. Just as he was about to label it as being something that was normal on the Upper East Side, Jenny walked in.

"What's taking you so lo..." Jenny blushed as she looked between her brother, Chuck and Blair, wearing a dress-shirt. Turning her eyes back to Chuck, she noticed that his... attire, was just as proper. Wearing nothing but a pair a silk pajama pants, they both looked like they just rolled out of bed. Dan followed his sisters stare and blanched at what she was staring at.

"Can't you put on a shirt or something," He spluttered, causing Jenny to blush and Blair to look up at his sister with something resembling jealousy in her eyes. Chuck disappeared into his bedroom, but left the tension behind.

Blair stood up, trying to look composed wearing something that barely covered her thighs. "So you're Jenny Humphrey." Blair hadn't meant to sound so demeaning, but it was that kid's fault for staring at Chuck. She should at least have had the dignity to look away.

Jenny looked puzzled, before answering with a meek 'yes.'

Both girls stared at each other for a moment, but were distracted when Chuck came back into the living room, now fully clothed. "You do realize that you're going to miss first period if you don't get dressed." He gave her a once-over. "Although I wouldn't mind you wearing that to school," he added as an afterthought.

Blair rolled her eyes playfully, "In you dreams."

"Every night," he shouted back, smirking. That was, until he remembered their audience. The little girl looked fairly awkward, while Dan looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. "Oh shut up Humphrey."

….

The four of them walked down the street, completely oblivious to the strange looks they were receiving from passerby's their age. Seeing Blair Waldorf, Serena's former best friend, walking alongside two Brooklynites seemed like a pretty high drop on the social ladder. Not to mention the fact that Chuck was supposedly dating Serena.

A few feet away from Constance and St. Judes, Chuck froze. Standing right outside of the gate was Serena, most likely waiting for him. Even though the situation was far from humorous, Blair couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her mouth at the sight of Chuck's miserable look.

Shooting her a glare, he started walking away into the arms of a squealing Serena. Blair ground her teeth together and quickly disappeared into the school grounds. Dan looked from Chuck to Blair to his sister and smiled. Every day on the Upper East Side was like being inside a really bad comedy-drama show.

Blair had been storming around the school all day, slamming her locker after every use. It was her last period before lunch and she was just dying for a break from Serena bragging about her new boyfriend. Even though she hadn't been spoken directly too, Blair knew that her former best friend was using every chance she got to rub it in. Mostly she just spoke to the person right next to Blair in a high pitched, unmissable tone. Needless to say, Blair was on the verge of attacking her.

Rushing through the crowded hallways, Blair barely made it into the classroom on time. Walking to her seat, Blair slumped down, not taking notice in the person sitting next to her. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed of the class that she found something soft brushing against her thigh. Glancing down discreetly, Blair saw a note that was being traced up and down her thigh.

Looking up, she saw Chuck watching their science teacher intently. Grabbing the note, she ignored Chuck's smirk as she tried to push his hand away from her leg.

Unfolding the note, she saw written in boy-ish but neat handwriting; _Still wishing you would have went in the shirt. _

Blair blushed when she raised her head to meet Chuck's burning stare. They spent the last of the class passing notes and Blair felt a strange sense of Deja-Vu.

_Stop it. Mr. Pennyworth might spot the notes, Blair scribbled and then threw the folded note discreetly into his lap. Charlie picked up the note, scanned his eyes over it and sent her a challenging smirk. I have a idea, Charlie wrote back and Blair had an urge to correct his grammatical error. She refrained. No need to scare him of by being the annoying know it all. _

_Fixing her focus back in Charlie, she waited to see his idea. He was writing something down on a note and after a few moments he passed it onto Nate's table. He had been allowed back into the classroom after waiting outside for 20 minutes, a punishment that had been put in place because of Charlie and Blair. _

_When Nate saw the note, he didn't even bother to open it, but instead crumpled it up and threw it at the other boy. "Ow," Charlie cried out dramatically, drawing the teacher's attention. "Charles, what's the matter?"_

_"Nathaniel threw this paper ball at my head." Charlie added a sniffle for good measure. _

_Mr. Pennyworth picked up the crumpled ball and straightened it out. Reading it quickly, his face turned stern and he looked at Nate. "You are in a lot of trouble young man," he growled as he pulled the confused blonde out of the room. The door closed behind them and they could distinctly hear the teacher scold him. "What did I say about being nice to the new kid. This is no way to do it Nathaniel."_

_Charlie chuckled silently and Blair giggled along. Never had she done something so exciting. _

_Curious, she reached to grab the note Charlie had used, but he stopped her. "It's just a stupid note," he said before ripping it apart. Before she could refuse, their teacher returned. When it was time for the second recess of the day, Charlie waited for Blair who said she would be right over. He shrugged and walked out. As soon as he was out of sight, Blair rushed over to the torn up sheet up paper and in a matter of seconds, she had pieced it back together._

_In very bad handwriting, Charlie+Blair was scribbled in big letters across the sheet. So the teacher had thought Nate teasing the new kid. Unfortunately for Nate, picking on the new kid was no way to impress Mr. Pennyworth. _

_Grabbing some duct tape from the teacher's desk, Blair fixed the adorable paper, folded it neatly and stuck it into the pocket of her jacket. _

"Sending notes in class, are we? I thought you were a little to mature for that Miss Waldorf." Blair snapped out of her daydream and met the angry gaze of Mrs. Pennyworth. Somehow, her husband was a lot more likeable.

Thinking quickly, Blair's attention was drawn to Nate sleeping on the desk next to her. "It wasn't me Ma'am, It was Nate." Slowly opening his eyes at the mention of his name, he woke up just in time to be thrown outside for disturbing his fellow classmates.

She swallowed a giggle and turned back to her book. Then Chuck started tapping the end of his pencil against her book. Following his pencil with her gaze, he led her to a small message at the top of the page on his book. _Poor Nathaniel. Looks like you haven't forgotten anything in the last 10 years._

Blair smiled shyly and turned back to her book once more, copying words from the blackboard into her book. When the bell rang, announcing that lunch time had begun, she pushed her books into her bag, dropping one to the floor in the process. Bending down to get it, she was beat by Chuck's hand. Handing her the book, he quickly left the classroom without so much as a glance back.

Just as she was making her way out, a small note fell from her book. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and bent down to pick it up.

It looked old and was barely hanging together by a few pieces of duct tape. She unfolded it carefully, not wanting to rip it. Her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw the content of the note.

In black, now fading ink was handwriting she recognized off the spot. It was written by 'Charlie'. This was the note she had salvaged and stole. How in the world had Chuck managed to return it now after all these years. She felt warm when she realized that she hadn't really lost the note that day, he had stolen it and was just now returning it, meaning he had kept it safe all those years.

_Charlie sneaked into the classroom. He had asked for permission to go pee, but was now standing in the middle off previously locked room, looking for the remains of his note. After completing his death search, he started feeling panicky. No body could see that note, especially not Blair. No need for her to think he was some creepy kid that was going to be following her around. _

_A disturbing thought crept into his mind. Blair had stayed back when they had left for recess earlier today. Maybe she had the note. Feeling panicky, he was about to run out of the room when he saw her sweater hanging on the back of her chair. **Perhaps...** He searched the left pocket first and then smiled with triumph when he felt something papery in the right pocket. Dragging the note out, he unfolded it and noticed the duct tape._

_Blair had already seen the note. But that didn't mean he would ever tell her that he knew she knew. Not in a million years. _

…**...**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY, I HAVE NO EXCUSE EXCEPT LAZYNESS! One month is far far far too long to wait for a 3141 word chapter. Well, at least I really hope it was worth the wait.**

**Okay, so this chapter included a lot of flashbacks which I hope you guys like because I love writing them. It would mean a lot if you could leave a review and tell me if you like the Blair/Charlie scenes. Oh, and don't worry, Jack isn't gone. He's just lurking around the corner, waiting to pounce. Just like that inevitable Chair kiss *hint hint***

**And one more thing. GOSSIP GIRL SEASON 5 B*TCHES! *clears throat* Is it me or did CB look way to hot jumping off that roof like a stunt man! *swoon***

**Sorry for boringly long A/N. Review? Pwetty Pwease?**


End file.
